<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un omega perfecto by Valkir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540519">Un omega perfecto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkir/pseuds/Valkir'>Valkir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spies In Disguise (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkir/pseuds/Valkir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Para muchos, Lance Sterling es un magnifico  alfa,  que muchos en su trabajo opinan debería  tener un omega igual de magnifico que él ,pero el omega que escogió  es otra historia</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Walter Beckett &amp; Lance Sterling, Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Un Omega Perfecto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este fanfic que me inspire al leer un fic deDaredevil de la pareja Matt Murdock/Foggy llamado The Devil's de Angel de KGM_14 , mas que nada me base en el concepto como terceros tienen alguna idea de cómo es una relación o una persona pero resulta de otra manera, lo demás que escribí se aleja del camino que tomo ese fic.<br/>Advertencia es fanfic chico/chico<br/>Un omegaverse y es semi Au(Universo alterno)<br/>En lo persona será mi primer intento de omegaverse, no soy muy fan de la temática, pero quería intentar probar con la temática a ver que sale porque a pesar de no ser fan creo es un concepto interesante, y veo que muchos autores del genero se mueven libremente al interpretarlo y construir su propia idea como funciona ese universo, Pero creo mi primer intento apenas va parecerá un omegaverse<br/>Me disculpo ante los posibles errores ortográfico o de redacción, batallo mucho con ese apartado, pero cualquier corrección, son bienvenido.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance Sterling, era un ejemplo de lo que muchos dirían que es una verdadera alfa un magnifico ejemplo de lo que debe ser uno, un hombre fornido, guapo, de alto estatus social, con una confianza y carisma que muchos desearían tener, Lance un agente de calidad, uno de los mejores espías del mundo, un hombre que sin duda era la envidia de muchos.</p><p>Pero más que nada tenía ganada la admiración entre sus colegas, así como también el voto de confianza de la líder de su organización. Y un alfa de tal linaje debería de tener un compañero de su mismo nivel y excelencia, o eso es que lo pensaban sus colegas.</p><p>
  <em>"Debe ser un omega muy hermoso"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Debe ser de una familia muy prestigiosa"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tal vez sea un agente de la organización"</em>
</p><p>Esas eran una de las tantas conclusiones que empezaron a darse, el día en que Lance Sterling comenzó a traer en el dedo anular un anillo de matrimonio, sin duda tal revelación rompió el corazón de más de uno.</p><p>-Sin duda Lance no escogería a cualquiera.</p><p>Esa era la conclusión que todo el mundo tenía en mente hasta que el amante secreto fue revelado, si se trataba de alguien de la agencia como se había sospechado, pero cuando se revelo quien, fue una gran sorpresa, y una de las mayores decepciones que los compañeros de Lance pudieron recibir en su vida , el elegido era el científico Walter Beckett un Omega que en palabra de sus compañeros era raro, Walter era visto como un inútil en su trabajo, un desperdicio de dinero que muchos esperaban fuera despedido, y que por lo visto no sería así, más teniendo a semejante a alfa como marido .</p><p>
  <em>"¿Pero ¿cómo, Lance no podría elegir a alguien así"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¿Ese inútil de Beckett?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Es un Omega bueno para nada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¿Ya vistes la forma de sus dientes?"</em>
</p><p>"<em> Son chuecos y desiguales"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Aun gusta de cosas de niño, no has visto el unicornio en su escritorio"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Es muy molesto"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Que desperdicio de Alfa, Lance se merece a alguien mejor"</em>
</p><p>Walter no era un omega feo, era uno muy bonito, inclusos sus gustos no se alejaban a lo que la sociedad consideraba" debida gustar "a los omegas, pero eran demasiado infantiles al igual que su actitud como para que algún Alfa o Beta lo quisiera pretender como su pareja de manera seria. Además, el problema para todos era que beckett no era una belleza como muchos habían figurado que sería el omega ideal de Lance, mucho menos tenía un linaje deseable. Además, que sus ideas distaban mucho de la forma que trabajaba la organización, Walter siempre buscaba que sus herramientas fueran efectivas sin poner en peligro a terceros, mientras la organización solamente quería resultados sin importar el costo. Y por otro estaba Lance que socialmente nunca debió emparejarse con un chico que aun gustaba de su peluche de unicornio . Y que cuyas ideas de una granada fuera un montón de brillantina rosada con videos de gatitos.</p><p>En cuanto como vivía entre sus colegas esta situación el inusual Omega, el pobre Walter había tenido que aprender sobrellevar con las habladurías de sus colegas. A pesar de su apariencia frágil, era resistente siempre lo había sido , había aprendido valerse por sí mismo desde su tierna infancia, habia  crecido sin una figura paterna , sin la protección de su madre que falleció cuando aún era un niño, dejando como legado su sacrifico por muchos inocentes y como ultimo regalo sus dulces palabras: que su hijo sería alguien que sus inventos protegerían a todo el mundo, una inspiración que le daba las fuerzas, logró ser más fuerte cuando se quedó totalmente solo cuando falleció su ultimo familiar, su abuela por causas naturales.</p><p>Y a pesar de lo que otros pudieran decir dejo callado a todos aquellos que decían que por su condición de Omega no llegaría lejos, ja en su cara se graduó a los 15 de la MIT, para luego ser contratado en una organización de alto prestigio, y ahora podía ser más fuerte con Lance a su lado como su colega y esposo.</p><p>Sin embargo, aunque era fuerte tenía sus momentos de Flaqueza.</p><p>Contemplaba su anillo de bodas, algo que en ocasiones se sentía irreal, recordaba los sentimiento que tenía por su esposo antes de amarle como ahora, antes le admiraba ,y no pasaba por su mente el ser querido de la manera que Lance se lo demostraba, él no estaba enamorado cuando supo lo increíble que era Lance ni buscaba ser amado, solamente deseaba ser mirado por el Alfa, y ser aceptado por la persona que más admiraba , creía que ambos tenían el potencial de hacer grandes cosas juntos si se lo llegaba a permitir.</p><p>Pero sabia su lugar, su relación no era visto con buenos ojos, así que, por el bien de su pareja, y la reputación que precedía a Lance intentaba mantener la distancia en el trabajo lo suficiente como para que los chismorreos hacer de él no alcanzaran a Lance de manera negativa. Sin embargo el intento de pasar desapercibido su relación estaba lejos de ser así:</p><p>
  <em>"Sin duda eres un omega lindo, pero en cuanto se canse de ti, se conseguirá un amante sino es que ya lo tiene"</em>
</p><p>-El nunca haría, Lo sé.</p><p>
  <em>"Y cuando eso pase, bueno no me molestaría consolar aun omega desolado"</em>
</p><p>-Y yo siempre estaré apoyándolo.</p><p>Soltó un suspiro algo decaído, mientras seguía contemplando, el anillo dorado, este tenía su nombre grabado en letras cursivas, luego dejo caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio de la oficina.</p><p>-sorpresa pequeño pichón -un tono de voz suave le llamo, mientras sus cabellos eran despeinados con un suave masaje.</p><p>- ¡oh Lance! -se alzó emocionado del asiento, dispuesto abrazarle emocionado- ¡al fin regresaste de tu misión!</p><p>- ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto consternado el agente, puesto que Walter se había detenido en seco, sus brazos que se habían abierto casi como el aleteo de una mariposa, bajaron lentamente hasta pegar las palmas de sus manos en sus muslos, que luego se arrastraron hasta el interior de su bolsillo. Y digamos  que en un intento disimulado miro alrededor buscando que nadie los observara.</p><p>-Nada, es que recordé mi ropa se le derramo algunos químicos con los que estoy trabajando, y no quiero que termines ensuciándote, tranquilo no es nada peligroso.</p><p>-pues pareces muy limpio-. comento Lance , evidentemente no creyó la escusa de Walter</p><p>- Se seco muy rápido, pero por  precaución evitemos cero contactos.</p><p>-Cero contactos es lo que has estado haciendo, siempre que te visito.</p><p>-nah, es tu imaginación-le dio un puñetazo juguetón buscando aminorar el ambiente tenso que repente se manifestó.</p><p>-Walter-. dijo el nombre del chico, haciendo hincapié con su voz en cada silaba, pero no fue suficiente, pero en un dos por tres, el chico se escabullo al costado directo a la salida de su oficina-Lo siento recordé que hay una junta.</p><p>- ¡Walter! -. Grito su nombre, a la par que iba tras su pareja, sin embargo, en cuanto salió, fue rodeado por todos los de su trabajo, lo normal, pero en este instante era un inconveniente, pues Walter había logrado escapar.</p><p>
  <em>"Ya hablaremos cuando estemos en casa"</em>
</p><p>Eso fue lo que pensó, pero el omega le había llamado para avisarle que se quedaría en el trabajo toda la noche a terminar con algunos de sus avances planeados en su último invento un tal suero de la verdad, una vil mentira o una excusa es lo que pensó que se trataba, su omega estaba evitándolo para evadir lo ocurrida esta tarde.</p><p>No era tonto sabía lo que opinaban sus compañeros de trabajo, lo había sabido desde que anuncio su matrimonio con el chico,  los más cercanos le dijeron que lo reconsiderada, que había mejores partidos y que lo suyo era pasajero que lo más probable estuviera siendo atraído por las feromonas omegas del chico.</p><p>No era así para él Walter era perfecto en todos sentidos, él había sido una luz en su agitado trabajo. podia reir con sin temores a su lado, cosas como alimentar palomas como tiempo libre se volvieron lo mejor de su vida, y jamas creyo que una platica acerca de como funciona su biología sería tan entretenido .Era sin duda el omega perfecto para él y no escogería a nadie más.</p><p>Pero sabía que probablemente la carga de ser su esposo había caído sobre su compañero, hasta ahora al, parecer solamente habladurías y chismorreos, pero temía que su distanciamiento hubiera sido provocado por algo mucho más serio que eso y Walter por no causar problemas, había callado, para Lance pobre del que se le ocurriera ponerle una mano encima, haría más que trocito al infeliz.</p><p>Walter llego en la madrugada alrededor de las cuatro, tal parece no había sido mentira, pues lucia agotado, las piernas tambaleaban en una lucha por sostenerse hasta llegar a la cama, se derrumbó en el colchón cayendo de enfrente, con Lance a un lado que despertó en cuanto sintió la presencia del castaño.</p><p>- Exijo un abrazo.</p><p>Demandó en un tono somnoliento, girándose hacia Lance y estirando sus brazos. Este sonrió y lo rodeo con los brazos, apegándolo contra su pecho donde Walter se acurrucó libremente,poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su acompañante.</p><p>-dulces su...- Se percató de un aroma extraño en Walter, sabía bien de que se trataba era el aroma de otro alfa , que se impregnó en el cuerpo de su pareja , era muy fuerte y se enfocaba a un costado de los hombros. Soltó un gruñido molesto, llenos de celos, apretó un poco sus manos de manera posesiva, aun así, se contuvo de interrumpir el sueño que recién cayo Walter , prefería hablarlo cuando este estuviera mejor de sus cabales y Walter más en sí.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>- ¿Tuviste problemas al venir a casa? -. pregunto Lance al día siguiente, mientras Walter se preparaba algo de comer.</p><p>- ¿No, Por qué?</p><p>-Olías a otro alfa</p><p>-Oh, es eso-soltó en un tono cohibido-No fue nada.</p><p>-Eso no dice el aroma que estaba en ti, las intenciones de ese alfa las dejo claras.</p><p>-fue a causa de mi celo, los supresores fallaron, pero no ocurrió nada malo-. dijo bajando la cabeza, pero Lance le tomó del mentón y lo alzó para encontrarse con sus ojos, que lo miran serio, pero sus iris color miel no le dirigían desprecio.</p><p>-Tu y yo sabemos que tu celo te hace ser más atractivo a otras alfas, pero no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlos perder el control, y todavía no es  la temporada que llegue tu celo ¿Quién te está acosando Walter?</p><p>-No es nada de ... eso, fue un mal entendido, quisieron coquetear conmigo, pero no sabía que yo estaba casado, cierto se me propusieron de forma atrevida, pero no pasa a mayores.</p><p>De nuevo estaba mintiendo, sin embargo, se veía muy nervioso, y lo dicho era preocupante no lo calmaba y el aspecto de Walter empezaba a tornarse un aspecto decaído, Lance acaricio la cabeza de Walter, y le dio un beso en la frente, y desistió de seguir presionándolo, pero le pidió que cualquier cosa que estuviera mal en la agencia se lo dijera.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>"El otro día Walter se le vio a sola con su nuevo supervisor"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No solamente se le vio a solas, también algunos dicen que tenía impregnado el olor de ese Alfa"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pobre Lance su Omega siendo infiel"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" No es la primera vez que se les ve tan juntos"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Quien lo diría Lance Sterling , fue el engañado y no al revés"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Es un mal agradecido"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ese Walter nunca fue de confianza, mira que aprovecharse un Alfa como Lance ,que vergüenza"</em>
</p><p>Ahora más que chismes, se estaba ganando las miradas de desaprobación de sus colegas, antes al menos se moderaban e intentaba disimular su desprecio, pero ahora no temían si quiera ocultar lo que estaban hablando a sus espaldas.</p><p>Todo comenzó cuando decidió hacer trabajos nocturno , quería avanzar en varios de sus proyectos, lo de evitar a Lance solo fue cosa de una ocasión ,los incidentes empezaron un poco antes de esa platica  con Lance, un nuevo alfa que fue puesto como supervisor en su departamento, empezó a hacer acercamientos indebidos, primero se mostró como una persona afable, pero al poco tiempo cuando lo rechazo su comportamiento de volvió errático y grosero.</p><p>No dijo nada porque pensó que pasaría pronto y perdería el interés, cuan equivocado estaba de allí siguieron toques importunos, leves roces en su mano otras en la mejilla o cuello nuevamente acallo, empeorando así la situación por cada toque sus avances hacia más persistente e invasivos que buscaban permearlo de su aroma de alfa , le advirtió que estaba emparejado y quien era su parejas, la noticia no era nueva para el alfa, se rio en su cara y expreso que conocía a Lance y que a su compañero poco le importaría si le era infiel, que como mínimo se sentiría insultado porque le quitaban su trofeo del momento. Cuando pensó que lo mejor era cancelar sus proyectos de noche en los laboratorios, su supervisor ordeno que ahora en adelante debería quedarse aun horarios nocturnos, y que lo moverían a esa hora de forma indefinida. Quería decirle a Lance pero temía hablarlo, nuevamente ese sentimiento de hacer daño a Lance lo detenía de hablar, pensando que acabaría, cuando sabia en su interior que esto podría salirse de control</p><p>En una noche, nuevamente ese toque despreciable se hiso presente, parecía un jovial toque de colegas en sus hombros, pero esas dos manos le tomaban con fuerza, asegurando frotar su aroma en él, no era la primera vez, pero esta vez buscaban algo más ahora se deslizaron más abajo dentro de la ropa del chico, Walter inmediatamente le detuvo :</p><p>- ¡Basta ya!-Exigió agarrando a ambas manos de la muñeca, y aventándolas lejos ,sin embargo fue tomado del cuello de su bata y aventado contra la puerta de su oficina .</p><p>-¡Tu no me dices que hacer Omega!-.acercó su rostro al cuello del chico frotando su rostro en el cuello , y en abrir de ojos le mordió , una práctica arcaica que algunos alfas todavía hacían cuando querían sentirse dueño de un omega, Aun con el dolor Walter no se dejó amedrentar, golpeo al alfa entre la entrepierna haciendo que lo soltara y aprovecho para alcanzar su bolsillo de la bata , sacó una pluma del que salió un gas amarillo que roció en el rostro de su agresor.</p><p>Salió corriendo de su oficina, en busca de ayuda, el sitio a estas horas había poco gente con quien contar pero había que intentarlo, mantenía en su correr su mano sobre el cuello tapando la herida, sentía el escozor de la herida , era bastante dolorosa .Su supervisor  se las había arreglado para alcanzarle , derribándolo en el suelo de un fuerte sujetar de su bata y lanzandolo contra el duro suelo.</p><p>- ¡Me las pagaras!-. rujió lleno de rabia su agresor, que alzó su puño y le propino un fuerte golpe en el estómago, dejando sin aire al pobre omega derramando lagrimas tras seguido otro golpe a su rostro,del cual lloriqueo.</p><p>-Me asegurare que te echen, pero antes te enseñare tu lugar.</p><p>-No, yo lo hare.</p><p>Fue un fuerte golpe lo que Walter escuchó retumbar junto a un cuerpo más pesado azotar en el suelo y el impactar de varios golpes ser impactados, el pobre al alzar su mirada se encontró con el sujeto volviendo a ser sujetado de su ropa por su salvador que estaba más que dispuesto a dejar desfigurado el rostro del alfa quien tenía ya varios severos  golpes , esa persona no se midió con quien se había atrevido a tocar a su compañero.</p><p>-¡Lance!</p><p>Gritó el omega que  con mucho trabajo y dolor se levantó del suelo, mientras se daba cuenta que el disturbio llamo la atención de más de un presente al menos de los que trabajaban en horario nocturno.</p><p>Con sus pierna temblando se acercó con Lance, le tomó del brazo, pidiendo que se detuviera, ya que podría escapársele de las manos si heria al sujeto gravemente , grave error pues Lance lo miró horrorizado al observa el moretón en su rostro, y notar la herida sangrante en su cuello , intentando ser escondidas por las palmas de la mano de Walter, rujió con rabia , ahora si lo mataría, pensó, pero Walter con el mirar de sus ojos azules le calmo, y comunico que parara al apegar su rostro en la espalda del agente, mientras liberaba un aroma calmante para Lance.</p><p>Acepto la petición, pero el sujeto que tenía en manos, no se escaparía.</p><p>-No puedo matarte por lo que has hecho, pero considera tu carrera acabada.</p><p>Lance puso a disposición de las autoridades al alfa, y tras levantar un reporte de lo ocurrido, fue inmediatamente con su compañero, al que pensó llevar inmediatamente atender las heridas, pero Walter aun yacía conmocionado por el evento y le pidió que lo llevara a casa, allá podía cuidar de las heridas, que en sus palabras no eran nada grave, pero que lo decía con el afán de no preocupar a Lance.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>-Perdóname Walter- dijo a la par que pasaba un algodón con alcohol en la herida del cuello de Walter, quien soltó un leve quejido al contacto, al mismo tiempo  haciendo esfuerzos por evitar que el dolor lo hiciera moverse.</p><p>-No Lance, yo debí decirte desde un inicio...pero...no quería arrastrarte en algún inconveniente, creí que si lo ignoraba se aburriría y pararía, me equivoque.</p><p>-No te aflijas, yo debí poner más atención-. susurro, colocando su mentón encima de la cabellera castaña-pero no vuelvas a ocultarme algo así, si vuelve ocurrir dímelo inmediatamente, también de quien se trate,  dímelo-.</p><p>El castaño se mantuvo acallado puesto junto a la voz suplicante de su compañero, también estaba una mirada inquisitiva y severa.</p><p>-Eso quiero decir todo, en la agencia, aparte de ese alfa hay otros que te agredian igual.</p><p>-Lance...</p><p>-Por favor-entonces la expresión y vos de Lance se mostraron apagadas -es acaso que yo soy el del problema, por eso decidiste tomar el turno nocturno, para evitarme.</p><p>-No, nunca lo seria-expreso rápido, tomando de la muñeca al agente-eres perfecto, lo mejor que me ha podido ocurrir, no ocurre nada en la agencia ...es que los demás hablan, tantas cosas de que no soy adecuado para ser tu omega, no he dicho nada tampoco porque quería evitar que terminaras afectado, tal vez tengan razón, seré raro, pero no me importa-irguió su espalda con gran voluntad sin embargo aun con falsa seguridad- puedo ser mejor para ti solamente debo.</p><p>-Si ya eres perfecto tal cual eres-esta vez Lance sujetó suavemente la muñeca a Walter y con la otra le acaricio uno de los rizos-Sigue siendo tal  como eres, eso lo que amo más de ti ¿No somos después de todo el equipo raro?</p><p>Aunque los ojos de Walter se habían puesto llorosos ya apunto de soltar el llanto, pero ese último comentario, le hicieron soltar una alegre carcajada-Supongo que lo somos.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>Aunque los chismes y habladurías acerca de Walter seguían y se habían añadido algunos rumores  nuevo con el recién incidente.</p><p>
  <em>"Lance mando casi al hospital al nuevo supervisor"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Dicen que la nueva alfa estaba a solas con ese omega"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Walter lo provoco"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Quizás, pero dicen que el nuevo supervisor quiso sobre pasarse"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Lo despidieron, y he escuchado que Lance se ha asegurado que nadie lo contrate"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Todo por culpa de Walter"</em>
</p><p>-Lance al fin estas aquí-. Dijo Walter lanzándose a los brazos de su marido con gran emoción- Un abrazo-. Ahora no se detendría jamás de recibirlo de esa manera.</p><p>Aquella charla había hecho que Walter fuera más abierto a mostrar sin temor afecto abiertamente en el trabajo con su marido, y Lance lo aprovecho de la mejor manera. Y él , Walter estaba mas que feliz.</p><p>
  <em>" Ahora no hace mas que molestar a Lance"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No ve lo cansado que debe de estar"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Que inmaduro y mal omega es"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Que como mínimo sea agradecido, que se vaya a su casa a cumplir los deberes de un omega y no aquí hostigando a su pareja" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Ni para labores domésticos sirve, Lance puede contratar a una sirvienta que supla ese lugar "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Déjalo Lance ya lo pondrá en su lugar" </em>
</p><p>-si Lance ya lo pondr ... ¿se están besando?</p><p> </p><p>Ante la sorpresa y atenta mirada de todos los colegas de Lance, este empujo la nuca de Walter, y con ambas manos acerco el rostro de su adorable omega, a quien beso enfrente de todos los presentes que habían quedado totalmente anonadados, algunos boqui abierto incluso se escucho el caer de algún objeto de vidrio y al parecer algo explotó en el proceso, Tal vez en el área de explosivos.</p><p>-Lance estamos en el trabajo-.se despego del hombre mayor, tocando su rostro ardiente en un tono carmesí, totalmente avergonzado, pero sin duda para nada molesto</p><p>-No importa, ya te había extrañado y tu a mi labios -. expresó   con gran ego y mostrando una gran sonrisa llena de vanidad. Una vez más le haló del brazo, para volver a besarse, en un beso mucho más demandante.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Muchas Gracias por todos lo que se hayan detenido a leer,probablemente tenga un cap extra,pero ya vere si lo hago, pero esto seria algo mas corto.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Un omega perfecto:extra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Muchas gracias por lo que leyeron el anterior capitulo, y por sus comentarios.Tarde mas de lo que pensé, ya que junto a este fanfic me puse a escribir otro one-shot a la par, y mi idea era que solamente fuera nuevos drabbles de este fandom más tarde que lo terminé de corregir lo subo, pero bueno ya está aquí el capítulo extra.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Tras una noche intima, Walter quedo profundamente dormida mientras Lance se quedó velando el sueño de su compañero, quien yacía recostado sobre su pecho. Lance aprovechaba acariciando la espalda desnuda de su esposo, le admiraba con cariño, mientras formaba un camino con la punta de los dedos, hasta llegar a la cabellera castaña, que frotaba suavemente, de ello se detuvo tomando entre sus dedos para jugar con un mechón, con un leve estirar para luego soltarlo. Volvió descender y en el recorrido termino topándose con la herida del cuello de Walter, cubierta con una gaza. Sus manos abiertas se transformaron en puños, aun sentía un gran coraje irradiarle, pero evitó su deseo de golpear el colchón para no perturbar la paz del omega, ya había pasado por demasiado como para robarle su descanso.<br/>
<em>-No dejas de mirar mi cuello.</em><br/>
<em>-Tiene total sentido, otro alfa se atrevió a morderte.</em><br/>
<em>-entiendo-dijo el omega, tocando suavemente cercas de la zona herida del cuello, perdido en sus pensamientos reflexionaba que debía hacer para tranquilizar a su alfa, hasta que:</em><br/>
<em>-Puedes morderme -. Dijo con tono decidido pero acompañado de una triste resignación revelada en sus ojos, ya apenas quitando una de las esquinas de la gaza, pero la mano de Lance le sujeto de la muñeca antes que continuara.</em><br/>
<em>- ¿Es lo que quieres? -Pregunto Lance a lo que el omega respondió con franqueza.</em><br/>
<em>-No, de verdad no quiero que lo hagas-. Dijo con voz quebrada, y tapando por encima de sus labios-. Sin embargo, sé que cuanto te enfada que tenga esta marca. </em><br/>
<em>-Lo hace, pero no quiero marcarte acosta tuya, si te muerdo aun cuando no lo deseas para nada, más cuando sé que solamente me dejaras hacerlo como autosacrificio para tranquilizarme, no mejorada nada, me hará sentir peor, me sentiré un desgraciado casi como ese tipo, y no quiero...</em><br/>
<em>-Nunca Lance, jamás te compares, tú eres un gran alfa-Walter, tomó el rostro de Lance con ambas manos, y le acerco a su altura, para rozar sus narices, luego le soltó y se dejo caer en el asiento más cercano.</em><br/>
<em>-Entonces no lo harás, verdad</em><br/>
<em>-Ya lo dijiste, no lo deseas, yo tampoco lo deseo y no lo veo necesario, ya cicatrizara y se notara menos con el tiempo.</em><br/>
<em>- ¿y si no lo hace?</em><br/>
<em>-No tenemos porque preocuparnos pequeño pichón, eres mi esposo, ninguna marca ajena te hace menos mío o yo menos tuyo, además dinero no hace falta y hay otro método para borrarla en caso que no quiera irse.</em><br/>
<em>-Gracias lance</em></p><p><br/>
Lance se sentía frustrado, no era un alfa humilde, para nada, adoraba las ovaciones de los de alrededor, y no tenía problema en restregar su gran ego, estaba demasiado orgulloso de si mismo, pero esta situación se le escapaba, no se sentía capaz de enfrentarla ,era el gran Lance Sterling , salvar al mundo era algo que se le daba bien, sin embargo se sentía totalmente decepcionado de sí mismo , porque podría salvar al mundo pero no era capas de proteger a su compañero, no pudo evitar que pasara por aquella situación, Walter salió herido al final del día, se sentía un total inútil. </p><p><br/>
<em>Como un día cualquiera se dejo querer por su público en cuanto entró a la agencia, atrayendo de inmediato a todo el mundo con su fuerte presencia, sabía lo que causaba y le gustaba.En su andar saludando a medio mundo tan carismático como siempre , tendría que parar ,pues divisó a lo lejos a Walter, enseguida fue tras el chico , esta ves tuvo que ignorar a mas de un admirador, ya que quería entregar lo antes posibles este ramo de rosas blancas y rosadas que tenía en su mano.</em><br/>
<em>Pero algo andaba mal con su chico, estaba pegado a espaldas resbalando hasta quedar en canclillas con las manos en su cabello, no, al aproximarse vio que se estaba cubriendo sus oídos, mientras su rostro, estaba sonrojado de  lágrimas resbalando y sollozos que le acompañaban, apresuró el paso, pero chocó con una de las empleadas.</em><br/>
<em>-Lo siento mucho-la ayudó a levantarse, sin embargo, eso le costó, Walter había salido corriendo, Lance intento alcanzarle, pero se detuvo en seco, ante lo siguiente:</em><br/>
<em>-Así que dos años casados, y ese omega no le ha dado hijos.</em><br/>
<em>-Como te dije sospecho que ese raro es estéril.</em><br/>
<em>-No tendría nada de malo, pero no dudo que haya sido tan egoísta como para negarse a darle uno a Lance por enfocarse en su trabajo.</em><br/>
<em>-Que mal por Lance, tener un omega así, mas sabiendo que lo está engañando con el nuevo supervisor.</em><br/>
<em>-Tú crees los rumores</em><br/>
<em>-Sí, sin duda, Walter siempre apesta al olor de su jefe.</em><br/>
<em>Justo cuando Lance paso por la puerta en que estaba hace unos momentos Walter, escuchó a ese par. Siempre mantuvo una actitud cordial con sus colegas, pero hoy haría una excepción, abrió lentamente la puerta, tomando por sorpresa a los que estaban dentro. Lance entró con un porte sereno lleno sofisticación como lo caracterizaba, pero el aura que emanaba contrastaba con ello, era la de un Alfa totalmente enfadado, era tanto que sus compañeros no se atrevían si quiera a saludarle.</em><br/>
<em>-Caballeros, me podrían hacer el honor de ¡¡callarse la boca, y dejar de hablar sus estupideces de mi querido omega!!-. Expresó brutalmente dejando anonadado a sus colegas.El ramo de rosas hecho añicos por la fuerza de su agarre.</em><br/>
<em>-¡¡Ahora par de idiotas váyanse fuera de mi vista!!- Y así lo hicieron, de inmediato salieron de la habitación.</em><br/>
-Lance ¿Por qué sigues despierto? -Habló el omega adormilado por su recién despertar, tallándose los ojos.<br/>
-Tienes que descansar.<br/>
-estoy bien.<br/>
-A un piensas en lo recién ocurrido, verdad, no te aflijas ya paso-se estiro un poco como podía, y frotó su rostro en medio del cuello de su Alfa, desprendiendo un agradable aroma que relajo a Lance.-Pero si sientes necesidad de hablarlo, hazlo... <br/>
-Walter...Hace unos días antes del incidente con tu supervisor, te vi llorando.<br/>
- Oh eso ... ¿Quieres saber lo que ...paso?<br/>
-Tengo una idea de lo que dijeron, alcance a escucharlos pero quisiera saberlo.<br/>
-No me sentí mal porque no he podido tener hijos o que hablaran de mi supuesto desliz, me entristeció saber que de verdad querían ser crueles, sabían que estaba cercas ,que podía escucharlos, ellos mismo lo dijeron, nunca había pasado, fue muy doloroso.<br/>
-Walter-le tomó de ambas manos, estrujando suavemente sus dedos -No voy a permitir que nadie te vuelva a herir, eres mi mundo-. Le beso encima de la frente.<br/>
-Lamento tanto no haber hecho nada.<br/>
- ¿Que no hiciste nada? Me salvaste de ese alfa, justo en el momento indicado.<br/>
-No, no lo hice -. Dijo decaído posando su mano aun lado de la gaza con cuidado de tocarla para luego arrastrarla debajo de la mejilla.<br/>
-Oh Lance, mírame a los ojos-. Lance débilmente irguió su cabeza, con Walter obligándolo a mirarle, encontrase, sus ojos color ámbar con los azules del chico<br/>
-En toda mi vida siempre pensé que estaría solo, todos me evitaban ,y ser un omega me hiso esforzarme el doble, no tenía a nadie más que a mí mismo, pero cuando me distes este anillo-alzo su mano ,mostrando su dedo anular con la joya-supe que nunca más lo estaría, que podía contar contigo siempre, y cuando me defendiste lo reafirmaste,  sé que lo más probable supieras de los rumores de que te estaba engañando , pero nunca dudaste de mí, no me acusaste de que fuera infiel, al contrario te preocupaba que pasaba conmigo, cuando llegue tarde la primera noche me preguntaste si alguien me estaba acosando, y aunque me negué decirte la verdad aunque no lo hice esperaste a que yo me pudiera abrir.<br/>
-Walter yo...<br/>
-Te amo Lance Sterling, lo hare siempre, ten por seguro que como no dudaste de mi yo no lo hago y no lo hare nunca.<br/>
Lance conmovido por la palabras del omega, le rodeo con los brazos, y lo atrajo hacia su pecho, besándole por encima de la coronilla-Yo también te amo nunca lo dudes.<br/>
Fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Si llegaron hasta el final muchas gracias por leer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>